The diamonds Life
by Saigneux
Summary: En el burdel mas famoso de todo Londres se esta llevando a cabo un evento muy especial, hoy, la iniciación de un nuevo acompañante que será el plato mas apetecido por los clientes de tan lujosa casa de citas. Yaoi
1. La esmeralda de mi joyero

**Notas del capítulo:**

naaaaa... gracias por leer? U eso mismo

**The Diamonds Life**

****

Capítulo 1: La esmeralda de mi joyero

El burdel mas famoso de toda la cuidad, del país se podría decir, en pleno centro de Londres, el letrero en luces de neon del Diamond brillaba en medio de la noche fría llena de niebla londinense.

Un joven de cabello rubio y ojos color plata estaba en la fila de entrada al famoso lugar, la fila llegaba hasta la esquina y daba la vuelta, había estado parado ahí por mas de tres horas y solo para ver y quizás probar a la estrella del Diamond, le parecía tan misteriosa su imagen, tan ambigua y a la vez brillante en aquellos carteles que bañaban las paredes de los barrios del Londres de los años 50, una figura perfecta, unos labios gruesos y el resto del rostro cubierto por un antifaz, solo unos pocos habían visto su rostro, solo los pocos que habían tenido el placer de tocar a esa maravilla y lo describían con una palabra: perfecto, y Draco en esos momentos, viendo en uno de esos carteles los mechones negros y largos que caían por la espalda del chico y esa expresión sensual que mostraban sus labios y el resto de su cuerpo solo poquísima ropa, no dudaba de la veracidad de las palabras de los pocos afortunados.

Había una cantidad sorprendente de gente en la fila, por supuesto esa noche era especial pero Draco no lo sabía, la fila comenzó a avanzar y con ella, el rubio platinado se iba acercando cada vez más a la entrada. El valor de admisión, una cifra para muchos exagerada, exorbitante para otros, era solo un pequeño precio para entrar a ese lugar que te ofrecía los mayores placeres que la fría tierra británica te pudiese otorgar, aquellas bellas criaturas andróginamente hermosos, con actitud acomedida y dócil desviviéndose para proporcionarte placer inimaginable, los chicos de Diamond, eran sin duda alguna las mas bellas joyas que se pudiese comprar, pero esa noche el rubio joven iba por la mayor de todas, el mas bello y evasivo, iba dispuesto a pagar lo que fuese por tener al gran Harry Potter gimiendo entre sus brazos esa noche.

Una cortina de terciopelo rojo abriéndose le dio la bienvenida al lujoso recinto, la visión del paraíso se dijo a si mismo mientras se ponía el antifaz plateado que le entregaba uno de los gorilas que había por guardias, se maravillo con la escena que se presentaba ante el, un escenario en el centro con bailarines de can-can levantaban las piernas al son de la música mostrando las ligas y un poco de piel coquetamente, varias mesas caballeros sentados riendo con lindos chicos sentados sobre la mesa o en sus piernas haciendo un sin fin de cosas, chicos por aquí y por allá, bailando y sirviendo copas a los alegres clientes todos con antifaces ocultando su identidad.

-Draco!-lo llamo una voz a un costado de el, caminando elegante y alegremente venia su anfitrión, el actual dueño del Diamond, Theodore Nott, el cual venia acompañado de un hermoso joven de cabello rojo como el fuego y unos ojos azules como zafiros viéndose a través del antifaz.

-Theo!-el rubio se abrazo a este, un hombre alto y fuerte de piel blanca, cabello negro con destellos azulados con la luz reflejándose, y unos ojos color zafiro como los del joven pelirrojo con el que venia, vestido con un traje negro y camisa roja abierta en los primeros botones, el antifaz y para coronar, un sombrero de copa que llevaba galantemente- como supiste que era yo?

-elemental mi querido Draco- con una sonrisa de medio lado-no conozco y dudo que exista alguien, a demás de tu propio padre, que tenga semejante cabello rubio, demasiado oxigenado para mi gusto, amigo mío-bromeando visiblemente

-ya quisieras tener mi cabello-con una ceja arqueada-así que eres el dueño del mejor y mas lujoso burdel de toda gran bretaña mi estimado amigo?

-no, draco, de toda Europa y me atrevo a decir del mundo! Jajajaja –se rió mientras el rubio y el joven pelirrojo reían con el.

-y no vas a presentarme a este joven tan hermoso?-pregunto draco, haciendo sonrojar al pelirrojo y que Theo inflara el pecho con orgullo.

-te presento a mi hermano, William Nott, el zafiro de este lugar-presentando a su tímido hermano

-un placer William-besando su mano, haciendo que el joven se sonrojara mas aun, compitiendo con el color de su cabello

-por favor dígame Bill, joven Malfoy-dijo con una suave voz cantarina

-solo si me llamas Draco, Bill-con sonrisa matadora

-por supuesto, Draco-bajando la vista avergonzado, en ese momento se acerco otro chico de cabello castaño oscuro y extraños ojos color amatista, que le susurro algo al oído a Bill el cual haciendo una pequeña reverencia se fue junto al castaño.

-se va a preparar para atender a los clientes?-pregunto el rubio a su amigo mientras juntos caminaban en dirección al escenario

-te equivocas, como permitiría que mi propio hermano los sirviera a ustedes?-con tono de burla y de lo que dice es obvio-el se encarga de alistar a los chicos y es uno de los cantantes de aquí, no un acompañante

-que lastima, me pareció un joven de lo mas apetecible-con sonrisa maliciosa

-tranquilo querido amigo, te tengo una sorpresa aun mayor - señalaba al escenario, las luces de todo el salón comenzaron a bajar y de la nada apareció un hermoso joven de cabello negro como la noche con un ceñido pantalón negro que marcaba sus delgadas y preciosas piernas, unas botas con un pequeño tacón del mismo color, una camisa blanca de amarras que dejaba ver parte de su níveo pecho y un antifaz de color negro con lentejuelas plateadas ocultaba su rostro, solo dejando ver unos gruesos y sensuales labios que rogaban ser atrapados en un salvaje beso.

Las luces se centraron en el que comenzó a cantar una dulce melodía, esa voz solo podía ser comparada con la de un ángel, la suavidad y sentimiento que reflejaba su canto era increíble, todos los presentes lo miraban con la boca abierta, pero el más anonadado de tal belleza era cierto joven rubio de ojos plata.

Al finalizar la canción todos aplaudieron emocionados, clientes y acompañantes, y el precioso joven hacia una reverencia. Ahí sobre el escenario del Diamond estaba la estrella del lugar, la más preciosa joya que todos quisiesen comprar.

Draco vio como Theo subía al escenario abrazando por la cintura al joven, entregándole un ramo de rosas rojas como la sangre y felicitándolo por tan magnifica interpretación.

-mis queridos caballeros, permítanme presentarles a mi joya mas bella, mi diamante mas preciado, mas que eso, mi querido Harry Potter!!!-todos incluido el rubio rompieron en aplausos nuevamente mientras el joven repetía una pequeña reverencia- esta noche como todos o la gran mayoría-dirigiendo una significativa mirada a su amigo que no sabia nada-es una noche especial, el pequeño Harry dará el gran paso, por fin a decidido en convertirse en acompañante y esta noche mi joyita entregara su tesoro y es tarea de ustedes caballeros elegir quien será el primero en la vida de este hermoso angelito

Todos estaban sobre excitados, el gran Harry Potter, la estrella del Diamond era virgen, quien se lo iba a esperar? Bueno era tan hermoso que podía darse el lujo de solo ser un cantante, con esa voz privilegiada y ese cuerpo, los hombres venían solo para mirarlo.

Draco miro a Theo dándole a entender que ese angelito seria suyo.

-abran las apuestas caballeros, quien se quedara con mi chico de oro?-pregunto alzando la mano de Harry mientras sonreía triunfal, su juego había logrado un gran alboroto.

Las luces volvieron a bajar completamente y la figura del renombrado chico dorado desapareció en la penumbra al igual que la figura del dueño.

Draco se estaba cuestionando mentalmente si valdría la pena gastar una pequeña fortuna por desvirgar al chico, y la imagen de su figura moviéndose lentamente mientras canta su dulce canción, poniendo pasión en cada palabra que sale de esos labios gruesos tan apetecibles desplegando una sensualidad innata y natural, sensualidad animal… si, ese chico valía su peso en oro y el, Draco Malfoy estaba dispuesto a dar la pelea.

-que tal te pareció mi sorpresita?-pregunto la voz que reconoció como la de Theodore a su espalda

-lo más apetecible de esta noche mí querido amigo-dijo encarando al moreno y darse cuenta que este no venia solo, sino acompañado ahora del joven del escenario, el chico de oro, y donde casi termina el antifaz logro ver unas mejillas sonrojadas por su comentario

-pues aquí esta mi apetecible sorpresa, Draco…-tomo de nuevo entre las suyas la mano de Harry, este solo bajo la vista e hizo una pequeña reverencia- te presento…-tomo con una de sus manos el mentón del chico y alzo suavemente su rostro dejando que los ojos que en parte la oscuridad del antifaz se vieran en todo su esplendor a la luz-… a la esmeralda de mi joyero-y que sobrenombre mejor puesto pensó Draco tratando de controlar un jadeo de sorpresa que pugnaba por salir de su garganta, y es que esos ojos eran dos esmeraldas brillando a la luz tenue del salón, reflejando infinidad de sentimientos… esas eran las joyas por las que el daría su fortuna, y solo de verlas, así, a contra luz, decidió que aunque fuese lo ultimo que hiciese el iba hacer que esas esmeraldas brillaran por el placer por primera vez. 

Entro apresurado en los camerinos, el jefe le había dicho que ese iba a ser su primer cliente, que tenia que conquistarlo con una mirada, debía hacer que la respiración se le cortase con una sola mirada suya y lo logro pero con lo que no contaba era que a el también lo habían dejado sin respiración, de sentía arder, sentía que tenia la cara mas roja que el cabello de Bill y apoyado en la puerta de un camerino intento recuperar su aliento, y es que esos ojos lo habían prendado, y con solo mirar en ellos supo que deseaba de lo mas profundo de su ser entregarle a ese hombre su tesoro, quería ser suyo.

-Harry? que haces aquí?-le pregunto una voz desde detrás de un biombo

-Severus, estaba tratando de escapar del alboroto que armo el jefe por mi-dijo cansado mientras se estiraba en un diván del acogedor camerino.

-este es un momento muy especial, entiendo que estés nervioso-del biombo salio un hombre de cabello negro, largo y lacio atado en una coleta, llevaba unos pantalones similares a los de Harry pero con bordado de hilo de plata en los costados y una camisa del mismo color apenas abrochada en algunos botones con los mismos bordados de plata en los puños y cuello dándole una apariencia muy elegante, Severus era un joven de 25 años, lo cual ya se considera bastante tiempo, era muy guapo y tenia un aire misterioso que atraía mucho a los clientes, para Harry que apenas si había cumplido la mayoría de edad el hombre vestido de negro era como su maestro.

-nervioso es poco para describir lo que estoy sintiendo-mientras se encogía con los pies sobre el diván y abrazaba sus rodillas escondiendo su rostro entre estas, mas que nervioso estaba aterrado, no por el hecho de que le iban a quitar la virginidad, sino por el hecho de que aquel joven rubio no ganase la subasta, le dolía sentirse comprado como un animal u objeto pero no le importaba si el que lo compraba resultaba ser ese joven del que quedo prendado… amor a primera vista se le podría llamar.

-tranquilo pequeño, el dueño ya escogió a tu cliente y pase lo que pase, el lo arreglara todo para que gane el que él ha elegido… y por lo que puedo notar te ha agradado la elección de nuestro querido jefe no es así gatito?-pregunto el hombre con una sonrisa de "te descubrí" y le revolvió el cabello con una mano mientras se acercaba al espejo donde se sentó a jugar con una botellita de perfume mirando aun divertido al chico que estaba… fosforescente.

-Severus, tan transparente soy?-con su carita de gato apenado, era un joven tan tierno, mas que joven era un niño aun, demasiado inocente

-así es pequeño gatito, y deberás aprender a controlar tus emociones… son un arma de doble filo, ellas te pueden traicionar-sentándose junto a el dándole la botellita de perfume con la que estaba jugando-ten, es un regalo, lo mande a hacer para ti, digamos que es tu esencia- Harry despapo el frasquito y este olía a dulces flores y manzanas verdes, un perfume suave, sutil pero que a la ves es provocador, era como Harry, así era el pequeño gatito.

-muchas gracias Sev-el menor se abraza al cuello de Severus y este le corresponde el abrazo

-bien ahora ve a mirar como sigue la subasta, creo que ya va a terminar y me cuentas-empujando al chico dorado para que se levantara del asiento. El chico se apoyo en la puerta y lo miro con tristeza- vamos gatito, se fuerte, el lo lograra

-Sev? Como logras ver mi mente? Siempre sabes a que le temo

-esos ojitos verdes no me mienten-sonriéndole tranquilizador-ve

Y el joven le hizo caso corriendo hacia unas cortinas que separaban el salón principal del resto de las estancias. Miro a través del agujero que se hacia entre los cortinajes de terciopelo rojo, el jefe estaba en el escenario detrás de un pedestal con martillo en mano, una completa subasta, los hombres de a montones levantaban las manos, Harry busco al único que le interesaba con la mirada y lo encontró al fondo de la sala apoyado en la pared con los ojos cerrados y no atendiendo a la subasta.

Harry sintió como si algo se rompiera en su interior al ver que él parecía haber perdido interés en el, se sentía solo y triste.

Cuando escucho que ya pocos seguían en la competencia por que el precio se hacia exorbitante, se comenzó a voltear dejando la cortina caer, y ocultando la imagen que le estaba haciendo derramar gotas de agua salada por esas esmeraldas que poseía por ojos.

Pero el sonido de la respiración ahogada de los sorprendidos invitados le hizo volver a abrir la cortina, y de pie en medio del pasillo central con la mano alzada.

-caballeros me enorgullece presentarles al que será el primer hombre en la vida del chico dorado, el mejor postor-Theodore extendiendo una mano hacia el que se encontraba en medio del pasillo-Draco Malfoy

**Continuara…**

Review? please o para saber si salio muy feo y arreglarlo


	2. Y eso quién lo va a creer?

**Notas del capítulo:**

IMPORTANTISIMO!!! 

Nota: no lo mencione en el capitulo anterior pero el Diamond, es un gran edificio con varios pisos, dependiendo de la ambientación de la habitación en la que se encuentren, será el vestuario de los acompañantes, y estos usan antifaz, solo si ellos lo desean los clientes pueden quitárselos, digamos que es una forma de protegerse -U

**Capitulo 2: Y eso quien lo va a creer?**

-ya arreglaste a Harry?-el jefe estaba sentado tras su escritorio mirando por la ventana del ultimo piso del gran edificio las luces nocturnas de Londres.

-Severus acabara con la tarea-respondió con una voz para nada tímida el querido Bill Nott, llevaba una bata de seda roja que combinaba perfecto con los largos cabellos de fuego que caían desde un costado de su pelirroja cabeza, tenia los brazos cruzados y la mirada distante, no sabia como decirle lo que quería a su hermano.

-claro, mi onix es un maestro en su tarea-sale la voz de Theo desde el otro lado del cómodo sillón de cuero, se veían los aros de humo que salían del cigarrillo que de seguro estaba fumando, el sombrero de copa reposando sobre la mesa y la chaqueta negra sobre una percha 

-Theodore…por que dejaste que Harry se convirtiera en acompañante?-soltó abruptamente bajando la mirada azul al suelo, se sentía tonto por preguntar aquellos siendo que el mismo sabia la respuesta

-porque ya acabo su entrenamiento y por que el lo deseaba, además ya cumplió la mayoría de edad, ese era el factor que se lo impedía anteriormente-el moreno se levanto con el cigarrillo en sus labios sacando el humo por la comisura de su boca sin soltar el tabaco, apoyando el dorso de su ante brazo en el gran ventanal mirando hacia abajo, como la poca gente que circulaba a esa hora se veían como hormigas desde la altura en que se encontraba la oficina del jefe del Diamond-que pasa William, celoso?-se dio la vuelta quedando de espaldas a la visión de la gran ciudad, mirando a su hermano con sarcasmo en la mirada y una sonrisa que tampoco se notaba nada santa.

-no es eso, pero por que a el lo dejas siendo tan joven y a mi que ya casi tengo la edad de Sev no me dejas hacerlo?-no lo miraba, esa mirada de su hermano hacia que sintiera cosas extrañas y el sabia bien que eran esas cosas, además se sentía avergonzado de preguntar eso… dígame, quien en su sano juicio preferiría vender su cuerpo por una considerable suma a recibir lo mismo y mas siendo solo un cantante de turno? Pues ese era Bill Nott que por cierto detesta que le llamen William.

-por que tantas ganas de ser un acompañante hermanito? Te gustaría que te tomaran cada noche?-mientras preguntaba se iba acercando a su hermano con movimientos felinos y la mirada azul, idéntica a la de Bill pero con un aire misterioso diferente-te gustaría que los clientes te toquetearan completamente?...-poniendo una mano en el rostro del pelirrojo y bajándola por su pecho, pasarla por sus hombros y bajar por su espalda dando un rodeo hasta volver a estar de frente- por que William, por que quieres convertirte en un puto? Si lo tienes todo siendo mi lindo cantante?-la mano del jefe apretó donde la espalda del muchacho pierde su santo nombre, pegando el cuerpo del tembloroso pelirrojo al suyo mientras este se sonrojaba furiosamente bajando la mirada en esa expresión sumisa que lo hacia ver tan complaciente-sonrojándote por esto? Los clientes te harán peores perversiones que estas querido, estas seguro que ese es tu deseo?

-…-la facultad del habla lo había dejado solo podía sentir la mano de su hermano apretando y recorriendo su trasero y la otra que lo sujetaba de la cintura evitando que escapara, estaba entre la espada y la pared, y tenia miedo de responder- …s-si eso es lo que quiero…-respondió en apenas un murmullo

-ah si? Y por que lo quieres tanto?-tomando del mentón al joven levantando su rostro y a la poca luz que iluminaba la oficina pudo ver claramente que esos zafiros brillaban con determinación

-por que quiero que estés orgulloso de mi como lo estas de los chicos, quiero que hables de mi con el cariño con el que lo haces con ellos, quiero convertirme en una de tus joyas y que me ames como tal…-no pudo seguir hablando, la voz se le entrecorto al darse cuenta de que había dicho cosas fuera de lugar y de lo mas inapropiadas.

-así que quieres ser una de mis joyas, Bill?-levanto la vista, su hermano jamás lo llamaba Bill, por que sabia que le molestaba que le dijeran William y como hermano que era le decía así solo para molestarlo-por eso quieres ser uno de los acompañantes? Para que yo te trate como a una de mis joyas y te ame como a tal?-solo recibió como respuesta un asentimiento de esa cabeza pelirroja-y que crees que dirían los clientes acerca de que un acompañante se inicie sin ser virgen?-susurro esas palabras al oído de su hermano para luego pasar la lengua por su cuello dedicándole varios segundos al punto donde se siente el pulso, sintiendo como recompensa los suspiros por parte de Bill-que dirían acerca de que el supuesto virginal cantante, perdió su tesoro a manos de su perverso hermano que es el dueño del local?-listo, el pastel se descubrió, Bill Nott no es virgen, y lo mas increíblemente extraño es que la perdió con su sexy hermano mayor, una extraña relación incestuosa-ya no quieres ser mi puto personal?-el pelirrojo gimió al sentir una mano colándose por la bata y metiéndose entre sus pantalones y acariciando su miembro por encima de la ropa interior.

-quiero ser solo tuyo por siempre-dijo entre gemidos poniendo sus manos en el pecho de su hermano afirmándose, sus piernas amenazaban con flaquear y no podía caer

-entonces por que quieres ser un acompañante Billy?-mirando entretenido en el rostro de su hermano cada una de las reacciones que sentía en su pequeña tortura

-por que no me amas, y a ellos si los amas, quiero que me ames como a ellos, quiero ser tu orgullo, quiero ser la joya que mas ames- suspiraba lo mas entendiblemente posible un montón de palabras sin coherencia que esperaba su hermano mayor les diera sentido.

-claro no que te amo como a ellos…-los ojos de Bill inmediatamente se volvieron acuosos-…te amo aun mas, eres mi joya mas preciada, mi hermoso zafiro, y no esta dentro de mis planes compartirte con nadie, tengo tu exclusividad, hermanito-y así el mundo de Bill estaba arreglado.

Los labios se unieron en un apasionado beso, acariciándose salvajemente, cada uno marcando el cuerpo del otro como su propiedad privada, olvidándose de la sangre, olvidando la familia, solo viviendo el momento que ya llevaba repitiéndose por varios años, amándose a la luz de la luna. 

Severus peinaba el cabello de Harry, entrelazando hilos de oro en los cabellos de ébano, ordenando los largos mechones de modo que no taparan esos hermosos ojos, dándole un aire a tesoro con esas hebras doradas.

El chico miraba su reflejo en el espejo frente a el, la imagen que le devolvía este era la de alguien demasiado joven para lo que iba a hacer, se sentía inseguro y con unas enormes ganas de mandar todo al demonio, pero no podía, el había elegido ese camino y no retiraría su palabra,

Su figura se veía menuda y delicada con esa delgada y vaporosa túnica de seda azul cobalto con hilos, del mismo material que llevaba en el cabello, haciendo preciosos bordados en la tela, la cual no dejaba mucho a la imaginación al ser tan vaporosas y al no llevar nada mas que un holgado y delgado pantalón de la misma tela que la túnica Harry en esos minutos era todo un delicado príncipe persa.

Volteo a ver a Severus, este tenia una expresión tranquilizadora para él, sintió que la poca seguridad que le quedaba se había escapado y en un gesto impulsivo se arrojo sobre las piernas del mayor llorando en su regazo mientras este acariciaba su espalda haciendo circulitos en ella, relajando los tensos músculos y calmando la agitada respiración, no se sentía bien, pero no por que fuese su primera vez, sino de pensar que todo pudiese salir mal, básicamente se sentía horriblemente nervioso por lo que pudiese pasar, no quería decepcionar al jefe, como todos, quería que se sintiese orgulloso de él, y mas que nada por vanidad, era capaz de reconocerlo, no quería dejar de ser la estrella del Diamond por que esa noche no resultara lo esperado, quería que siguiesen diciendo que era perfecto, que lo miraran de aquella manera, como un ídolo inalcanzable, quería seguir brillando por siempre.

-Harry, se que estas listo, sino no permitiría que lo hicieses, no temas pequeño, todo saldrá bien-tomo el rostro de Harry entre sus manos-mira que desastre estas hecho, deberé arreglarte de nuevo, te ves espantoso-con una sonrisa, el chico dorado se tranquilizo, si Sev creía que estaría bien, seguro que seria así, su amigo jamás se equivocaba

Limpio las marcas negras que las lágrimas habían dejado al correr el delineador en el blanco rostro, esa indumentaria persa que había elegido el jefe para Harry era realmente bella, pero debía usar delineador negro para acentuar aun más su mirada, se veía tentador con esa ropa y los arreglos, "un perfecto trabajo", se auto felicitó mentalmente el mayor, apartando un mechón que no quería quedarse en su lugar cayendo sobre el rostro, lo intento nuevamente, pero se dio cuenta que le daba una apariencia salvaje algo de desorden, lo probó quitando otros mechones de su lugar, pero uniformemente, ahora si estaba perfecto, solo faltaba algo.

Se dirigió a una mesita que se encontraba junto a la ventana del camerino, sobre esta había una cajita forrada en terciopelo negro, Sev la tomo y se volvió hacia Harry.

-solo esto y estarás listo, pequeño-abrió la cajita y frente a los ojos del menor apareció una cadenita de oro blanco con un crucifijo, un lindo crucifijo de oro blanco con un diamante en el centro y en las puntas e incrustaciones de esmeraldas entre los diamantes, una joya preciosa, Harry se sintió emocionado, había visto tantas veces esas joyas en los cuellos de los acompañantes del local, pero no todos eran iguales, bueno, las de los acompañantes normales eran mas pequeños y solo tenían diamantes, pero los de "las joyas" como les denominaba el jefe, eran mucho mas hermosos, cada uno con incrustaciones de las piedras preciosas por las cuales llevaban su apodo, y con el grabado de su nombre al reverso, el único que tenia uno y no era acompañante era Bill, el zafiro, los demás, solo acompañantes las llevaban. Severus se puso a la espalda del mas joven rodeo su cuello poniendo en el pecho la hermosa cruz, brillaba a la tenue luz de las lámparas, cerro la cadenita y estaba listo- estas cruces, mi querido Harry, son nuestros corazones, según las palabras de nuestro propio jefe, nunca debes entregarlo, el te pertenece, a menos…-tomándolo de los hombros lo puso de frente a el mirándolo seriamente-…que sientas en el alma, que es lo correcto

-lo prometo, Sev-le dio un ultimo abrazo y se separo, mostrando una seguridad que no sentía realmente se puso de pie, poniéndose el antifaz para cubrir su rostro, no sabia por que pero sabia que no lo tendría puesto por mucho tiempo. 

Un hombre de cabello negro con reflejos azulados y antifaz de un suave tono dorado que cubrían su rostro de piel blanca, llevaba un perfecto traje negro, ese día había sido el último día de luto por la muerte de su madre, caminaba lentamente por los pasillos de aquel edificio con luces de neon por letreros, llevaba una extraña sonrisa, no se podría decir que era alegre, era ambigua, extraña, indefinible.

Abrió las puertas de la sala que estaba frente a el, la imagen de una gran piscina se abrió a sus ojos, no habían mas luces que se encontraban bajo el agua lanzando destellos azules al techo, moviéndose al ritmo en que las aguas eran mecidas por nadie, solo con el movimiento del aire que ingresaba a la amplia sala por el ventanal del fondo, la luz de la luna entraba por esta haciendo de esa estancia un bello paisaje.

Estaba quitándose la costosa chaqueta, más costosa de lo que le agradaría usar, pero un primer ministro debía vestirse de acuerdo a su cargo, arrojo la prenda a una butaca que se encontraba ahí y empezó a soltar el nudo de su corbata.

La imagen de su padre vino a su mente, lo había convencido de acompañarlo esa noche, aun era muy joven como para echarse a morir, tenia tan solo 45 años, un jovenzuelo, en su opinión, para tener a tan insoportable hijo de 27 años, léase el mismo que estaba desvistiéndose. Su señor padre se había quedado con Remus a la espera de elegir algún agradable acompañante para pasar la noche, ósea, su viejo, que no era para nada viejo, estaba en buenas manos. Y el, el primer ministro británico, Sirius Black, también estaría en buenas manos esa noche, en unas manos especialmente hábiles, las de su preferido, el preferido del primer ministro, el onix del Diamond, alguien verdaderamente especial.

Y ahí se encontraba Sirius Black, entrando a la piscina completamente desnudo de un solo salto, bajando hasta tocar el fondo de la alberca antes de salir a la superficie peinando hacia atrás su cabello, relajándose, respirando libre después de un agobiante día, en ese lugar se sentía libre, libre de ocupaciones, libre de odiados deberes, libre de la presión que cada día se veía mas cercana, el deber mas odiado que tenia que cumplir, sacudió su cabeza espantando la idea de aquello que iba a realizar, de aquel suceso del cual iba a ser una de las dos victimas, pero definitivamente el iba a salir peor parado de esa situación.

Borrando ese recuerdo cruzo la gran piscina una y otra vez esperando a aquel que compartiría esa noche, espantando un poco más la soledad de su alma.

La puerta de la estancia se abrió y Sirius no lo noto, por ella ingreso sigilosamente un hombre ataviado solo con una bata negra de seda, y el largo cabello del mismo color suelto cayendo por su espalda como una cascada, en las manos llevaba otra bata de color blanco gruesa y de algodón, y dos grandes toallas, blancas también. Dejo las cosas sobre la butaca y se acerco al borde de la piscina levanto un poco la bata dejando que se vieran un poco sus blancas y largas piernas bien torneadas, se agacho y sentó en la orilla, metiendo sus pies y parte de sus piernas al agua, apoyándose en sus brazos se dedico a mirar como el cuerpo desnudo en el agua recorría la piscina en sentido contrario.

Al parecer el otro ocupante de la sala reparo en su presencia, se acerco rápidamente donde se encontraba.

Saco su cabeza del agua, con las gotas que caían de sus negros cabellos mojando nuevamente su piel, apoyo sus manos en las rodillas del de bata negra sonriendo de medio lado.

-buenas noches señor Black, lamento la tardanza-saludo el acompañante abriendo las piernas como le pedían las manos del hombre en el agua.

-tardaste bastante, pero la espera lo vale, como siempre te ves perfecto mi querido Severus, y no deberías usar un trato tan formal, me haces sentir relativamente viejo-posicionándose entre las piernas de Severus apoyando sus brazos en los muslos del mas joven mirando hacia arriba la profundidad de aquellos ojos negros que lo habían hechizado desde la primera vez.

-lo siento, Sirius, pero el protocolo lo manda.-respondió pasando cariñosamente una mano por el mojado cabello quitando los mechones que tapaban la frente. Se notaba que esos dos ya se conocían, desde hace demasiado tiempo a decir verdad, ya tenían algo que se le podía llamar relación, claro, si uno no fuera un acompañante y el otro el primer ministro de toda gran bretaña, un "pequeño" obstáculo para lo que sentía el uno por el otro y aun así, ellos jamás en todos esos años se lo habían dicho, que horrible es sentir algo tan fuerte y ocultarlo por tantos años, pero así eran ellos, ambos de carácter fuerte, ambos firmes, ambos demasiado testarudos como para bajar sus defensas y decir unas cuantas palabras que cambiarían las vidas de ambos.

-deja en paz el estupido protocolo y quítate el molesto antifaz, quiero ver tu rostro-quitándole la careta y arrojándola al lado de la butaca, mirando las facciones del hombre sobre el, que lo miraba relajadamente, pero era extraño a pesar de la luz se notaba que su palidez se acentuaba mas, en un tono enfermizo- estas enfermo Severus?-tocando su rostro dejando gotas por su piel mojada.

-no, solo no he dormido bien últimamente-respondió apoyando su mejilla en la mano en actitud sumisa.

-pobrecito, pero esta noche tampoco te dejare dormir-esta ves soltando las amarras de la bata, abriéndola y dejándola caer por los hombros del de cabello largo-estoy un tanto decepcionado, planeaba probar a la estrellita, pero me gano un tal Malfoy, una pena-quitando por completo la bata y arrojándola lejos, dejando desnudo el frágil cuerpo de su onix, alcanzo a ver como los ojos de un momento a otro se veían algo tristes, y el cuerpo era asaltado por un temblor, se alegro en parte, se sentía bien ponerlo celoso, se sentía bien que sintiera algo por el, ese era su egoísta pensamiento mientras ponía las manos en la estrecha cintura y lo atraía hacia su cuerpo metiéndolo al agua, mojando ese cabello largo cabello en el cual le gustaba enredar sus dedos mientras dormía.

-una verdadera pena-su voz sonó rota pero se recompuso-deberé consolarte por aquella pena tan grande-con tono juguetón, si no podía evitar que desease a otros, al menos ocuparía bien el precioso tiempo que estaba con el, rodeando el cuello del mayor con sus brazos rozando sus labios con los del otro, sintiendo un suspiro sobre estos.

-ese es tu deber esta noche, precioso, y la noche es larga-atrapándolo mas cerca mientras el onix ponía sus piernas alrededor de su cintura uniéndolos aun mas.

-planeo ocupar bien mi tiempo, Sirius

-así me gusta, querido-atrapando los suaves labios de Severus entre los suyos en un beso apasionado y demandante, demandante de sentimientos que no sabia si eran correspondidos y a la vez sentía que si lo eran, lo mismo por parte de ambos, un beso de amor o un simple roce, eso se preguntaban mientras entregaban todo de si en ese ardiente tacto, acariciándose entre la cristalina y tibia agua de la alberca con la brisa nocturna meciendo los largos cabellos húmedos para regocijo del primer ministro quien los acariciaba con amor. Cada cual sumergiéndose en los ojos del otro dándose todo el amor que deseaban y creían no correspondido en igual manera. 

Iba caminando cual robot, completamente tieso, moviendo los brazos torpemente al mismo tiempo que sus piernas, le sorprendía que siguiese caminando y aun no se hubiera caído, llevaba el antifaz puesto y lo agradecía, no quería que vieran el color fosforescente de su rostro si se topaba con alguien.

-"como se supone que tenga sexo con alguien si apenas me puedo mover para caminar y de una manera poco digna, que haré?!"-se preguntaba Harry apoyándose ahora contra una pared hasta resbalar y terminar sentado en el suelo sin gracia ni estilo, era un saco de patatas en el suelo con la mirada perdida.

Escucho pasos acercarse hacia el lentamente, no se puso de pie ni hizo intento por verse mas decente, ese pasillo era solo para los acompañantes

Una figura se quedo de pie mirándolo y Harry solo levanto la vista para encontrarse con dos ojos amatistas mirándolo preocupados y una mano tendiéndose a el para que la cogiera y le ayudase a ponerse de pie, y solo pudo hacer eso, aceptar su ayuda del joven acompañante que le estaba mirando.

-que sucede Harry? Ya deberías estar con el joven Malfoy-interrogo el castaño de ojos amatista.

-Regulus, estoy nervioso, apenas si puedo hablar y caminar ya me cuesta demasiado, no podré hacer nada-poniéndose las manos en el rostro y recargando la espalda en la pared

-mmm… esto es un problema, deja que lo piense por un minuto…-le dijo el mayor perdiéndose en sus pensamientos y unos pocos minutos después lo tomaba del antebrazo y jalaba en dirección al cuarto que compartiría el de ojos verdes con el joven Malfoy.

-Regulus que haces? Me quieres llevar a la muerte?!-le pregunto el menor con miedo en la mirada pues se sentía nervioso y extraño al ver las puertas dobles al final de pasillo.

-claro que no, veras, me dices que necesitas quitar esos nervios y que solo eso impide que puedas cumplir con tu "misión"-el chico dorado asentía con su cabeza pero con cuidado de que ninguno de los detalles de su cabello se mueva –bien pues esta es tu solucion pequeño-mostrándole un bombón envuelto en papel rojo brillante.

-podrías decirme en que demonios me va a ayudar un chocolate?-pregunto el de cabellos negros con mas curiosidad y nerviosismo que enojo.

-confías en mi Harry?-pregunto Regulus poniendo cara de "yo soy una pobre y humilde paloma" y como el menor era tan ingenuo se enterneció y en realidad le tenia confianza.

-claro que si confió en ti plenamente Regi-tomando el dulce que le tenia el mayor pero aun con inseguridad- pero en que me va a ayudar un bombón?

-este es uno de los chocolates especiales del Diamond, Harry y podría decirse que es como…-pensó en la mejor forma de describirlo y la encontró- magia! Justamente eso, estos bombones son como mágicos, créeme que te ayudaran mucho con tus nervios, solo cómelo antes de entrar y cuando sientas como que sube la temperatura del pasillo entra en la habitación y no olvides la actitud dócil, eso a la mayoría les encanta y como es tu primera vez y te ves adorable quedara perfecto, y si quiere otra cosa te lo dirá, el rubio ese esta conciente de que es tu primera vez y por sobre todas las cosas, Harry…-hizo una pausa para que el drama permaneciera en el aire y el menor entendiera completamente sus palabras-…recuerda... gozarla completamente, disfruta Harry, hasta quedar muerto pequeño!!! Jajajajajajajaja!!!...-le dio una palmada en la espalda y se alejo riendo y cantando una canción en francés-voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir, ce soir…!!!

El chico dorado se quedo mirando por donde se alejaba el joven mayor que el, con el extraño chocolate en la mano, la mirada perdida y los pensamientos en una sola dirección: los consejos de Regulus, si, planeaba disfrutar de esa noche, la primera es la mas dolorosa, pero la mejor y la que nunca olvidas, y aunque se le fuera la vida en ello, no literalmente por supuesto, haría de esa una noche inolvidable para el y para el joven rubio que le había encantado.

Con ese fuerte pensamiento, Harry tomo el bombón y quitándole el envoltorio camino en dirección a la habitación apoyándose junto a la puerta se metió el chocolate a la boca y espero paciente a que ocurriera lo que Regulus, le había dicho.

**Continuara...**

See los crucifijos son onda el de Arwen, no ven que es como su corazon? seee XD

Adivinen que tiene el chocolatito! la que lo adivine le doy un... BESO! XD broma, como quieren el lemon? que se les ocurre? ToT ando falta de ideas snif...

U porfavor perdonenme, y me dejan review? o por favor, se que la embarre al no poder poner el lemon TT pero no me castiguen TOT


	3. De pasión y ternura

**Capitulo 3: De pasión y ternura**

Un cuerpo saliendo del agua en plena oscuridad, las gotas resbalando por su cuerpo delgado pero fuerte al mismo tiempo dando pequeñas luces blancas a su piel por los reflejos de la luz de la luna en las gotas notándose aun en la semi oscuridad la fina musculatura que poseía el cuerpo del hombre de pie junto a la alberca, estiro su mano para ayudar al otro ocupante de la piscina a hacer abandono de ella.

El otro cuerpo de largo cabello salio sin dificultad de la piscina, quedando apoyado en el pecho del mas alto quien lo atrapo por la cintura llevándolo abrazado hacia la butaca que se encontraba en el lugar, tomando una gran toalla secando el cuerpo mas menudo y luego secándose el con la misma y luego ponerse una bata de algodón, blanca y gruesa, tomo la otra toalla que estaba seca y envolvió el cuerpo del de cabello largo quien se encontraba quieto, dedicado a sentir las amables caricias. Se sentó en la butaca y atrajo el otro cuerpo atrapándolo en un calido y posesivo abrazo. Este apoyo su espalda en el pecho del mayor acariciando con sus blancas manos una de las que el otro hombre tenia apoyada en su pecho, había sentido frió y ahora lo estaba perdiendo con ese agradable abrazo, el de cabello corto tenia sus labios apoyados en el cuello del menor, dando pequeños besitos como sabia le encantaba al otro.

-te sientes mejor ahora, Sev?-pregunto peinando los húmedos cabellos con sus dedos ahora secos.

-si, solo estoy algo débil, creo que pescare un resfriado por andar metiéndome en piscinas en la madrugada no crees?-con un pequeño tono sarcástico en la voz, levantando la mano entre las suyas dando un beso en el dorso y apoyando su rostro en la palma.

-creo que si, eres un irresponsable al meterte en piscinas en medio de la noche- moviendo un poco el cuerpo poniéndolo de frente a el, este con la cabeza recostada en el pecho del mayor.

-pero si hay una persona que me hizo entrar en dicha piscina-siguiéndole el juego mirando hacia arriba con una sonrisa calmada.

-y quien seria esa persona tan inconciente?-correspondiendo amable la sonrisa.

-un cierto primer ministro británico y aunque pudiese, no querría negarme a sus ocurrencias, es demasiado encantador como para negarle algo, quizás por eso esta en ese puesto, tiene tanta labia que podría venderle sushi a un pez-con una mirada picara y burlona

-por mi Dios, si usted habla de mi joven, yo soy el primer ministro británico, y según recuerdo soy el único pero puedo asegurarle que no soy un inconciente y me preocupan esos desmayos repentinos y esa palidez extrema que ha presentado este ultimo tiempo, mi estimado joven-con reproche pues ya no se tragaba el cuento de "no dormí bien hoy" o "estoy agripado" y quizás " seguro uno de los chicos me pego un resfriado, he visto a Bill estornudando, de seguro fue el".

-no tengo la menor idea de por que me sucede eso, pero te prometo que lo descubriré, le preguntare a Apolo, no creo que lo conozcas, pero tiene conocimientos básicos de medicina…-estaba hablando mirando al techo.

-claro que lo conozco, es un tipo con ojos violeta y que huye cada vez que me ve, ni que fuera un fantasma, no señor, yo mismo te enviare un doctor, fui yo es que te ha estado metiendo a la piscina a media noche, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti, Sev-tomándolo del rostro y dirigiendo la mirada onix hacia la suya.

-entonces esta bien…-sin poder decir que no a algo que dijera su Sirius, le dio vuelta a las palabras del mayor-…en serio Apolo escapa de ti?-no comprendiendo pues el señor Apolo era un amor completamente, el mayor de los acompañantes aun en "servicio", y uno de los mas bellos, el pa' de Regulus, el cual era una copia a fuego suya, solo debías mirarlo y tener una visión de Apolo hace 19 años, demasiado joven para tener un hijo de 20. Ese hombre llego al Diamond con su hijo bebé, acogido por Arthur, el pa' del jefe, estaba desde antes que Severus llegara allí, lo ayudo y cuido de que estuviera bien, era como un padre para Sev, de echo para todos los acompañantes, el y Arthur cuidaban de ellos como una familia, al igual que Theo y el antiguo dueño, el señor Ethan, padre de los Nott.

-como si fuera la misma peste negra, un tipo extraño, pero por alguna razón su hijo, Regulus, el favorito de Remus a quien conoces, es simpático y me da una extraña sensación, como si lo conociese de antes, un extraño lazo-dijo mas para si mismo divagando, mirando hacia la nada y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el que estaba entre sus brazos- me gustaría saber por que ese viejo me tiene miedo…mmm… Sev, doy miedo? Infundo temor a mi paso?-pregunto entre suaves risas.

-a decir verdad, si das un poco de miedo, y creo que nadie a parte de mi aquí sepa que eres tan cursi y meloso, por que cuando caminas por los pasillos con el antifaz y esa expresión de pocos amigos, a cualquiera le da miedo y por lo que he sabido no eres una persona muy cordial en tu trabajo, siempre o casi siempre enojado y de un humor de perros o me equivoco, "caballero de hierro"-con burla, pues eso, "el caballero de hierro", era el apodo que se había ganado el ministro Black, pues era muy estricto y riguroso con su trabajo, demasiado perfeccionista y de mal humor por eso era conocido como el caballero de hierro, no se amedrenta con nada ni nadie, y algunos decían que como al hombre de hojalata en el mago de oz a el también le faltaba un corazón, pero había algunas personas que podían asegurar que no era así, y una de esas era Severus, sabia que ese hombre tenia un corazón del porte de una casa o mas grande, una mansión le quedaría pequeña en su opinión, pero jamás se lo diría.

-pues si, doy miedo pero son los gajes del oficio-quitándole importancia y recostándose en el espaldar del asiento y llevando al de ojos negros con el, y súbitamente recordó que se estaba alejando de su interés inicial.-cada vez me doy mas cuenta de que me manejas como quieres, cambias mis temas de conversación como te place y no me doy cuenta, bueno retomando el anterior tema, Severus, llevas semanas desmayándote de repente, y en definitiva eso no es normal-dijo antes de que el otro replicara lo anteriormente dicho-sin mencionar que estas mas pálido que nunca, tan blanco como el papel, y de por si que eres blanquísimo, y esas ojeras no es por falta de sueño, a pesar de todos los arreglos que te haces, no puedes ocultarme cosas, Snape, te conozco desde hace demasiado tiempo como para que puedas esconderme algo-tomo su rostro poniendo sus labios cerca de los suyos-mañana mismo vendrá un doctor y te aseguro que no importa lo que tengas me enterare aunque tenga que torturar al medico, aun que te aseguro que no seria necesario-sin intención de darle miedo pues Severus sabia que así era su Sirius, queriendo controlarlo todo para que estuviera siempre perfecto, si algo se desequilibraba en su pequeño mundo entraba en crisis y el siempre estaría allí para ayudarle a poner su mundillo en orden, ese era básicamente su papel en la vida de su amado, darle paz y placer, entregarle amor, sin llegar a darle a este mismo ese nombre disfrazándolo de deber y cariño.

-de acuerdo, de todos modos no intentaría sobornar a ningún subordinado tuyo-relajándose en el pecho del mayor y cerrando los ojos, eso que le estaba pasando en definitiva no era normal y aunque intentaba convencerse de que lo era, no podía, desmayarse cada cierto tiempo y por un esfuerzo considerable, no estaba bien, hace unos momentos cuando acababan de experimentar un grandioso orgasmo se había desvanecido entre los brazos de Sirius y el se sabia con buena resistencia, eso no lo podía mandar a dormir, por eso Sirius estaba tan preocupado, por que se desmayo y tras hacerle recuperar el conocimiento lo había sacado de la piscina rápidamente para devolverle calor, estaba pálido, demasiado blanco, y estaba seguro que las hojas de papel tenían mas color que el, y era cierto. Sin mencionar que cada mañana no se podía levantar de la cama, por que si lo hacia tenia unos mareos horrendos y su cena del día anterior terminaría en el inodoro, y olviden de comer antes del almuerzo, eso era peor aun que levantarse de la cama. Estaba seguro que algo andaba mal con el, y lo averiguaría.-me dijo un pajarito chismoso que esta noche no viniste solo con Remus, no?

-ese pajarito esta muy bien informado y se gana muy bien la calificación de chismoso, pues el hombre en cuestión es mi padre, necesita divertirse, esta demasiado joven para echarse a morir por la muerte de mi madre, sin mencionar que esta claro que prefiere a los lindos chicos de aquí a las arpías que están por el mundo.

-concuerdo con el, tu padre debe ser un hombre muy interesante-intentando imaginar como seria aquel señor-se parece a ti?

-nadie se parece a mi, lindo, soy único, grande y del pueblo-se rió ante sus propias ocurrencias y el otro lo acompaño, siempre lo hacia reír ese alocado hombre de apariencia adusta-bueno a decir verdad, si se parece algo a mi el viejo.

-no será que tu te pareces a el?-con una ceja alzada mirándolo extrañado

-claro que no, el se mimetizo conmigo, yo soy el original, pero de todos modos nos parecemos… bueno esta bien, yo soy una copia de mi padre, pero no una burda sino una mejorada

-entonces ahora me parece mas interesante aun, me gustaría conocerlo

-no te lo recomiendo, es un viejo verde, no literalmente claro, pero si un sin vergüenza con buen gusto y como ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, tu eres solo para mi, Severus y no me interesa compartirte con mi propio padre, y se que le gustarías, ambos tenemos muy buen gusto y muy fino a decir verdad.

-me halagas con ese comentario-en realidad lo había echo sonrojar, pero no lo diría, lo ocultaba bajando la mirada y cerrando los ojos.

-si lo se, pero es cierto y no quiero que mi padre te mire de maneras poco santas-en verdad su padre era un viejo sin vergüenza, pero para nada viejo, con muy buen físico y no tenia ganas que su propio padre le quitara a su favorito.

-que amable de tu parte preocuparte de que no intenten violarme con la mirada

-es mi obligación, eres mío-apretándolo mas contra si

-desde cuando y porque?-pregunto intentando reprimir un suspiro pues sentía la dureza del miembro nuevamente erecto de su Sirius contra su trasero.

-desde el principio y por que yo lo digo y la palabra del primer ministro es ley-bajando lentamente las manos por los delgados hombros quitando la toalla y dando una mordida en el cuello muy suavemente.

-la palabra de la reina es ley, mi estimado caballero, la del primer ministro quizás debe ser atendida pero no obligatoriamente, solo si yo ando de buen humor, puede ser que, y solo quizás, desee obedecerlo mi querido señor-dándose la vuelta completamente y sentándose a horcajadas en el regazo del mayor rodeando con sus delgados brazos el firme cuello, susurrando las palabras a su oído y pasando la lengua por este, dejando caer la toalla que cubría su cuerpo quedando desnudo apretándose contra el, desplegando toda su sensualidad

-y parece señor, que se encuentra de un humor estupendo-había olvidado todo lo que deseaba preguntarle, ese hombre tenia un poder asombroso sobre su persona, algo que casi se podía describir como mágica, y dejándose llevar por las sensaciones puso manos a la obra en el cuerpo sobre el suyo. 

Sentía que la temperatura en pasillo había aumentado en los últimos minutos, su respiración estaba agitada, llevo una mano a su pecho a la altura del corazón, este latía como si quisiese salirse de su pecho, su mirada estaba algo nublada y sentía unas enormes e incontenibles ganas de que lo tocasen.

-"me estoy volviendo loco, cielos que fue lo que me dio Regulus"-pensaba con una mueca de dolor apretando los labios pues sin querer al bajar su mano del pecho rozo su entrepierna lo cual le mando un choque eléctrico a todo su cuerpo, temblaba mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos, jamás había sentido tanta impotencia y tanta adrenalina comenzando a fluir por su joven cuerpo.

En un intento desesperado por calmarse se apoyo en la otra pared, planeaba deslizarse por ella hasta caer al suelo… si es que esa pared no hubiese resultado ser la puerta de la habitación que tenia tanto miedo de entrar, la puerta no estaba bien cerrada para la mala suerte del pobre Harry, así que al apoyar su peso en ella tambaleante se abrió y el cayo al suelo boca abajo cuan largo era, desorientado y avergonzado en extremo.

Así lo vio cierto joven rubio que estaba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana mirando las estrellas y esperando al mismo que ahora "se postraba a sus pies". Se acerco a este pero Harry rápidamente se sentó arrodillado con la cabeza baja, en esa actitud dócil que tanto les había costado enseñarle.

-disculpe mi demora, señor, soy Harry Potter y seré su compañía esta noche-dijo lo mas claramente posible pues los efectos del "chocolate" seguían así y sentía unas ganas locas de aventarse contra el rubio y… eso.

-no te preocupes Harry, por la estrella de este lugar esperaría cuanto fuese necesario-le dijo con una voz seductora y sonrisa lasciva que al notarla el de ojos verdes enrojeció mas de lo que ya estaba bajando nuevamente la cabeza y el largo cabello negro cayo por sus hombros haciendo que se viera aun mas delicado, eso a Draco le fascino así que le ofreció su mano para ponerlo de pie y el acompañante la acepto con timidez.

Estaban a centímetros cuando el rubio ni tonto ni perezoso atrapo al moreno por la cintura pegando sus cuerpos para la sorpresa de Harry, el rubio también separo sus piernas y puso una de las suyas en medio de estas haciendo presión contra su entrepierna ya despierta en el pasillo, y el pobre chico de cabellos negros solo puso alcanzar a poner sus manos en los hombros del otro para no caer y sin poder evitarlo soltó un gemido lo cual al ya excitado rubio por tener entre sus brazos a la estrellita lo puso mas a tono.

Sin mucha delicadeza lo arrojo a la cama donde Harry se asusto de verdad… el no quería eso… el no quería que lo violasen… pero de verdad estaba excitado eso el mismo lo podía asegurar… así que Harry Potter tomo la decisión que iba a hacerlo feliz en ese momento pero… cuando pasara el encanto iba a hacer que su pobre e inexperto corazón se hiciese añicos… decidió… disfrutar el momento y bajando la tela que cubría su hombro, puso en su rostro la expresión que tenia cuando cantaba, una expresión sensual como la denominaban otros, con ese brillo atrayente en esas esmeraldas que tenia por ojos, una postura sexy cual felino y una sonrisa picara… era una visión de los peores pecados y los que mas quieres probar, una visión atrayente y deliciosa… que Draco estaba dispuesto a disfrutar… 

-Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir? ce soir. Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?ohh- cantaba mientras abría la cortina de terciopelo rojo entrando al salón mientras se acomodaba el antifaz, al verlo entrar con su porte de superioridad y aire fiestero todos lo miraron con una sonrisa y un hombre alto de cabello castaño claro cercano al rubio se le acerco ofreciéndole la mano y el castaño de ojos amatistas la tomo y el mas alto le hizo dar una vuelta y el que giro cayo entre sus brazos en una pose de lo mas dramática como si fuese el gran final de un baile estupendo-Creole lady marmalade, ohh yeah…-toco con la punta de su dedo la nariz del castaño que lo tenia abrazado por la cintura con una sonrisa traviesa mientras terminaba de cantar y se levantaba un poco dando un juguetón beso en los labios del caballero-buenas noches mi señor…

-muy buenas noches, Regulus, veo que estas muy alegre, por que razón?-pregunto ayudándolo a regresar ambos pies al suelo y el otro continuaba con su sonrisa… esa suave y angelical sonrisa que poseía Regulus y a la ves traviesa y pizpireta le hacia sonreír a el también.

-solo estuve dándole unos buenos consejos a Harry antes de su "debut" jajajaja-rió mientras el otro lo conducía con una mano en su cintura- Remus, me han dicho que no estas solo quien es el que te acompaña?-pregunto pues ya sabia que el castaño no había venido solo con el señor primer ministro, y a lo lejos pudo notar que a donde lo llevaba este era a una mesa donde un guapo hombre de no mas de 35 bebía un whisky con un chico muy lindo.

-ese es el señor, Orión Black, padre del primer ministro-susurro el castaño al oído del menor, Regulus era un curioso de cuidado y sabia que si el no le decía iba a averiguar de otras formas poco recomendables- hay que tratarlo estupendamente de acuerdo?-y a eso el chico asintió con una sonrisa aun mas amplia, mientras miraba a su derecha a Remus, ese apuesto hombre era uno de los mejores médicos de toda gran bretaña, amable, gentil, hábil, tenia un sin numero de virtudes pero sobre todas las cosas, era un dulce con pies y ese dulce solo lo quería a el lo cual le fascinaba. Se acercaron a la mesa aun el mayor con Regulus abrazado por la cintura y Remus lo saludo con familiaridad presentándole a Regulus a tan distinguido caballero-mi estimado Orión, el es Regulus, mi favorito- a lo cual el menor lo miro con una sonrisa, le encantaba que dijera que era su favorito, eso le hacia sentir que ese castaño de alguna manera también le pertenecía.

-mucho gusto, joven-dijo el señor poniéndose de pie tomando la mano de Regulus dando un beso en el dorso-me doy cuenta de por que es el favorito de mi amigo, es usted muy hermoso en verdad-con una sonrisa galante en su guapo rostro de esas que nadie puede resistir.

-oh mi señor, no me haga sonrojar por favor-dijo con una sonrisa el menor también con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas-Regulus Kouvaris, un placer conocerlo señor

-oh no, el placer es todo mío, aun que…-en el momento que el joven dijo su apellido el semblante de Orión cambio completamente, estaba algo pálido pues… ese apellido le traía un sin numero de recuerdos- es usted griego? Lo pregunto por su apellido, Kouvaris es de origen griego si no me equivoco-pregunto algo apresurado recién notando los ojos amatistas que se veían entre las rendijas del antifaz del joven… esos ojos…

-mmm… no soy directamente un griego completo, mi papa es griego…-se dio cuenta que el hombre lo miraba raro, como nunca lo habían mirado, como con extrañeza y cariño-…que le sucede señor?

-por alguna casualidad tiene algún familiar que se llame Apolo? 

El rubio se alejo del borde de la cama y se sentó tranquilamente como el caballero que era en un sofá de cuero que estaba frente a la gran cama de dosel.

-deseo que me muestres tu cuerpo, pequeño príncipe persa-su voz fue un sedoso y sensual murmullo perfectamente audible para el sonrojado Harry.

-si, mi señor-fue su escueta respuesta levantándose despacio con movimientos felinos quedando de rodillas en la cama de frente al hombre de ojos de plata, aun mas rojito y algo avergonzado se comenzó a quitar la túnica de seda despacio haciendo que la visión de su blanca y tersa piel fuese como un secreto descubriéndose lentamente. Un placer oculto. Se encontraba arrodillado entre las muchas almohadas con el pecho descubierto y sus verdes ojos fijos en los de la figura del rubio que miraba atentamente cada uno de los movimientos mientras se iba quitando la ropa.

Harry mientras intentaba ser lo mas sensual posible apretaba sus labios pues lo que hacia que fuese hombre dolía y palpitaba entre sus piernas, debía cerrar la boca o mientras se desvestía comenzaría a gemir.

Draco se puso de pie y camino hasta que sus rodillas toparon contra la superficie de madera a los pies de la cama mirando en todo momento al chico que se quitaba la túnica de seda azul y algunos hilos de oro caían por sus hombros y entrelazados con las hebras negras de su cabello, fue dando un rodeo a la cama y el chico a gatas sobre esta se movía como una presa mirando a su cazador sin darle la espalda quedando arrodillado donde anteriormente estaba el otro. El rubio subía a la cama acostándose en el lugar que antes había ocupado el pelinegro con los brazos extendidos sobre las almohadas y las piernas cruzadas, con una mano le indico que se acercara y haciendo el mismo esfuerzo que hasta entonces había echo conteniéndose se acerco gateando apoyándose contra el pecho del rubio, poniendo su barbilla en el hombro de este rozando despacito sus labios en el cuello del joven cliente, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el otro se apresurara y lo tomara rápido, necesitaba, se sentía desesperado y a punto de llorar.

Pero parecía que el joven Malfoy tenía otra idea de cómo llevar las cosas, pues tomándolo de las caderas lentamente hizo que se moviera quedando con las piernas a cada lado de sus propias caderas con sus piernas entre ellas y levantando las rodillas comenzó a ejercer presión en la entrepierna de Harry y ese fue el detonador para lo que vendría a continuación. El chico dorado en un arranque de pasión agarro a Draco por el cuello de la camisa y sin la delicadeza que lo caracterizaba, lo estampo contra la cama atacando los labios de este mientras sobre el se movía las caderas rozando ambas erecciones sobre la ropa en un ritmo hipnótico que hizo gemir a ambos y mas al rubio que además de sentir el excitante movimiento de las caderas estaba probando el delicioso y dulce sabor de esos labios rojos que solo con entreabrirse le hacían delirar, eran tan dulces, tan suaves, tan deliciosos que el de ojos grises se daba cuenta de lo que se referían o mas bien suponían algunos, era absolutamente perfecto y eso que solo había tocado su cuerpo, solo había probado sus labios, aun no veía su rostro sin el antifaz, aun quedaban cosas por conocer y solo con las que ya había visto y probado ya podía decir que era…perfecto.

Las impacientes manos del pelinegro abrían la camisa del otro rozando con sus uñas la blanca piel que deseaba marcar pero no le estaba permitido sin el permiso del que era su cliente, reglas del Diamond.

Malfoy entendió las intenciones del chico y abandonando los labios de este comenzó a morder su cuello dejando marcas rojas en la piel de porcelana, succionándola y dejándole un morado ahí donde sus labios se habían posado, le tomo una de las manos al chico y haciendo que clavara sus uñas en su propio pecho.

Las sensaciones, marcar y ser marcado eran increíbles. 

-Theo deja que me ponga los pantalones!-dijo el pelirrojo intentando ponerse los pantalones sentado precariamente en el borde del sillón mas grande con el pelinegro detrás de el tocándole la espalda haciendo que temblara con cada caricia-tengo que ir a ver como están las cosas Theo.

-vamos Bill, ven aquí-lo tiro de un brazo haciendo que cayese sobre el, Nott estaba desnudo…los dos estaban desnudos sobre el sillón mas grande de la oficina con la luz apagada y absolutamente felices.

-Theo-protesto diciendo el nombre de su hermano mientras era abrazado por este a su pecho.

-que pasa? Por que estas tan sonrojado?-pregunto con tono malicioso mientras miraba al rostro de Bill

-por que si-dijo saliéndose del abrazo avergonzado, estaba rojo por sentir nuevamente el cuerpo de su hermano contra el nuevamente a pesar de que ya lo hubiese tocado mil veces siempre era como la primera ves y poniéndose el pantalón-Theo tenemos que ir a ver como andan las cosas, el señor Black vino con su señor padre, que sucede si el señor Orión ve a Regulus? O a Apolo? Eso seria catastrófico y nuestro padre se enojara mucho.

Se dieron cuenta ambos, de que eso era muy cierto, pero no sin dejar los juegos por parte del pelinegro haciendo enrojecer más al de cabello de fuego, lograron vestirse y salir de la oficina un buen rato después, y así ir a revisar que ninguna calamidad este sucediendo…

**Continuara…**

XD no me odien por no terminar el lemon, es que quiero darle para largo, -- no me maten... mejor dejen review...aunque sea con quejas...TT pero no fuertes...XD lo que venga esta bien. mil besos y prometo que pondre el proximo cap prontisimo!!!

Su review es mas que mi sueldo...es mi aire!!!XD que exagerado...pero cierto!!!...-- me ahogo...XD


End file.
